Vampire's Best Friend
by KeitorinOfTheShadows15
Summary: They say a dog is man's best friend. When the Cullens get a Siberian husky, they find out that she's more useful than being a family pet, especially Edward who finds out that she's not a normal dog. Starts 1 year before Twilight and ends in Breaking Dawn
1. A Surprise For Esme

_Now, I know this isn't your normal Twilight story/fanfiction...thing. I don't remember where I got the inspiration from. It's just something original that I thought of one day, and the idea grew and developed into something bigger. If you have anything to add, you can tell me. I'll see if I can fit it in to the story. THANKS!!!_

* * *

Rain pelted his car as he drove home at the end of another day of work. The windshield wipers worked furious to sweep the drops that hit the front window, and the thunder rolled with a deafening boom. Pine trees, tall and strong as they were, swayed in the storm's gusts. The road was beginning to flood. Carlisle sighed deeply, one hand on the steering wheel while the other hung limply on his leg. He eased on the gas pedal as soon as the light turned to green, and he began to hum the chorus of "O Come All Ye Faithful". In four days it would be Christmas day, and hopefully Emmett wouldn't topple over the tree this year.

When he was nearing the edge of town, he spied something through the hard rain. It was black and white, and it was slowly making its way to an unknown destination with an obvious limp. Carlisle slowed down a bit and squinted. The limping figure was a Siberian Husky, not too small but not fully grown either. The doctor's compassionate nature kicked in, and he pulled the Mercedes to the side of the road and put it in park. After he stepped out, the rain roared in his ears, but he ignored the sound. The dog stopped and looked over its shoulder at the stranger. Carlisle gradually advanced towards the animal, hoping it wouldn't run off.

"It's okay, puppy," he said calmly. "I won't hurt you. It's all right."

As the canine's ice blue eyes met with his topaz ones, something sent a jolt through Carlisle's mind. It was like the dog was asking, "What do you want?" He took three more steps towards it.

"I'll help you," he told the Husky. The dog stayed rooted to the spot when he crouched down by it. "Come on. You shouldn't be out here in this weather."

Another shock went all the way through Carlisle whenever he scooped up the Husky, and he paused for only for a moment. Gingerly, he carried it to his car and put the soaking wet dog in the backseat where it wined once then rested its head on its front paws. The seat would dry. As the car began moving once more, the vampire pulled out his cell phone, pressed the number two, then talk. There were two rings before a familiar voice answered.

"Hello?" he heard his wife greet.

"Esme, it's me."

"Oh, Carlisle, are you on your way home?"

"Yes, but I have a little problem." He took a quick peek at the stationary dog.

A hint of panic entered Esme's voice. "What? Do you need help? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Esme. Don't worry about me," he chuckled. "Listen, tell the kids to go upstairs and distract themselves. They are not allowed to come back down unless I say so. In the meantime, gather a few towels. I'm going to need them. Also, get the fireplace going if it isn't yet."

"Carlisle, what is this all about?"

"Hmm… call it a surprise. I'll explain when I get home. See you soon."

With that, he hung up. Back at the house, Esme took a deep breath and placed the phone back on the holder. Let's see… kids, towels, and fireplace. Esme went into the den and found her "children" watching a Christmas special. Emmett and Alice were the main ones who loved to watch those kinds of things, and Rosalie and Jasper just stayed with their loved ones. Edward, who would usually be in his room listening to music or reading a book, was reclined in his chair actually watching the program.

"All right, everyone. Up to your rooms. Carlisle's orders," she stated.

"Shh, _wait_," Emmett said, waving his hand blindly at Esme. He then pointed at the television screen, which he had never taken his eyes off of. "This is almost over."

"No, Emmett, now." She grabbed the remote and clicked the button to turn the TV off. "Carlisle said to go up to your rooms, distract yourselves, and don't come down unless he says you can. Okay?"

"Why? Something wrong?" Alice questioned.

"He didn't tell me anything, Alice. It's best if you just do as he says."

Knowing their was no arguing with Esme, they all stood from their seats and exited the den.

As they headed up the stairs, Emmett asked, "So… what do you guys think this is all about?"

"No clue, but Esme was thinking about what Carlisle said," replied Edward.

"Which was?"

"He told her it was a surprise."

They had reached the top when Emmett clapped his hands together. "I know what it is."

"You do?" the rest questioned in unison.

"Of course," said the largest vampire, "it's a Christmas present for all of us!"

"Oh, like all the time on TV!" exclaimed Alice, her face lighting up like the Christmas tree.

Rosalie interjected, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait… what?"

"You see it all the time."

"The father is on his way home," Emmett began.

"The mother send all the kids to their rooms," added Alice.

"When he comes home, it's always some gift that hadn't been wrapped yet."

"They wrap it while the kids are preoccupied with something else."

"And come Christmas morning… ta-dah!"

"It's a big surprise that all the kids enjoy!"

Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie looked at each other for a moment then back to Alice and Emmett, who both wore very confident smiles on their faces.

"Well… there's only one way to find out," said Jasper before smirking once then looking at Alice.

The others got the message, and they too, stared at their psychic sister. Alice concentated hard. She saw the presents they were already going to get, but it was nothing new since she had seen them before. In her vision, Carlisle disappeared into the kitchen and came out with a long piece of blue material that was attached to something. After that, the vision cut off. Alice turned to meet the eyes of everyone and shrugged.

"Whatever it is," she began, "it's about--" she held her hand palm down, right by her waist "--this big."

Since Alice couldn't see it, there was no use in trying to sneak a peek because Carlisle was sure to find out. They all dispersed to find whatever they could to distract them until Carlisle gave them the okay. But yet, they all couldn't help but feel a bit anxious whenever the black Mercedes pulled into the garage.

When Carlisle got out of his vehicle, Esme was instantly at his side with towels in her arms. Her eyes were worried yet curious simultaneously. He shushed her gently then opened the back door, and she gasped sharply. The Husky opened its eyes, never lifting its head, and whimpered quietly. Once Carlisle had spread one towel on the floor, he picked up the dog and set it back down on the material. Carlisle kept his voice low as he spoke:

"Surprise."

"Oh, Carlisle," Esme whispered. "She's beautiful."

"She sure is. I found her all alone on the side of the road."

The woman knelt down beside the trembling creature. "Hmm… no collar, no tags. Maybe she might be micro-chipped."

"We'll see. I'll take her to the veterinarian after the holidays are over."

"But… what if she doesn't belong to anyone?"

Their eyes met, and Carlisle saw the pleading in his wife's eyes. No, they just couldn't. Oh, but Esme did want this dog ever so much.

"Aww, Esme, no. We couldn't keep her."

Esme stroked the dog's head lovingly. "But look at her. She's an absolute sweetheart."

"No, we can't. What if—"

"I'm sure no one will think of that."

"But if someone can't control themselves—"

"You just have to trust them."

"I will not torture my family, Esme. Not you, not the kids."

"Please. Can't we just try for a few days if she doesn't belong to someone?"

Esme cradled the husky's head in her arms. Its tail began to wag ever so slightly. Carlisle sighed and put a hand to his temple. Esme was hooked; it was puppy love at first sight. There was no trying to take the dog away now.

"All right. We'll try," admitted Carlisle.

His wife smiled then took another towel and started drying the dog. It top coat helped to repel some of the water, but it was utterly drenched. Carlisle was surprised that the animal hadn't tried to shake the water off yet. It was like it knew what Esme was trying to do. Then, making sure they referred to it in its correct sexual category, he checked the dog's gender. Yes, Esme had been right; it was a female. Once the Husky was partially dry, Esme wrapped her in new towels and held her in her arms.

"Come on, baby," she crooned. "Let's go get you all warmed up."

Without wasting a moment, she brought the dog into the den and laid her right in front of the fireplace. The Husky let out a contented sigh, closed her eyes, and fell into a slumber. Meanwhile, Esme softly ran the last towel over its fur. She found herself humming a soft lullaby as she watched the animal's chest inflate and deflate with ever breath it took. Carefully, the woman leaned over it and pressed her cheek to the beast's furry one.

* * *

_Well, that's it for chapter one. Leave me a review telling me what you think. No flames. Constructive critisism would be nice. Once again, thanks a bunch to take time to read!_


	2. Following Carlisle

_Yay, chapter 2!! Well, it's not as good as chapter 1 in my opinion. I just typed whatever came to mind because I just wanted to get the feckin' thing done. Oh, and thank you to whoever favorited and reviewed. I never thought people would like it. You make me feel so loved and appreciated! ^_^_

* * *

The next morning when Carlisle was to set off for work, he decided to take the dog with him. It had been a long night trying to hide her from the rest of the coven, but Esme had done a pretty good job covering up the scent when her husband left. Before they could walk out the door, Esme took the dog's head in her hands, cradling it gently.

"Good-bye, sweetie. You be good for Carlisle now, okay?" she asked as if it were a small child.

The dog licked her cheek in response, her tail wagging back and forth freely.

"Good girl." Esme kissed the top of her head quickly. She then stood up to kiss her husband.

Carlisle chuckled and pecked Esme's lips sweetly. He patted his leg, and the canine followed at his heel, looking over her shoulder once at the woman. She dipped her head in a farewell and trailed behind the man to the garage. Esme couldn't help but smile. They were that much closer to getting the dog she'd always wanted.

When the Mercedes' back door opened, the dog hopped in and made herself comfortable on the slightly familiar back seat, laying down and tucking her right paw in. The doctor sat in the driver's seat and glanced at the animal in the mirror. Her ice blue eyes sparkled, and her pink tongue lolled out of her mouth happily. First stop, the veterinary clinic.

As they drove, Carlisle found himself having an urge to speak to the beast. He knew animals could display some intelligence, especially animals that could be trained such as dogs. But could they truly understand what people were saying to them?

He remembered a little girl that had been a patient at the hospital. Her older brother had waited outside with their schnauzer, Cupid, so she could see her pet. Carlisle didn't notice only the girl's joyful face, but the dog's reaction to her as well. His stub tail was wagging as fast as it could, and he was jumping on her, trying to lick her face. "No, Cupid. No jumping. Annabelle's hurt," her brother had told the dog. Cupid stopped instantly and sat at Annabelle's feet, an apologetic look in his puppy eyes.

The memory probed at Carlisle's brain as he kept his focus on the furry creature in the backseat. She was watching the buildings of Forks roll by outside of the window. Carlisle could see it now: Christmas morning. Esme unwrapping a plate of fine china to add to her ever-growing collection, Emmett testing to see just how hard he could swing on his new baseball bat, Alice dancing around in her new shoes (as if she didn't have enough already), Rosalie picturing herself in the brand new outfit she received, Edward reading notes in his latest piano book and playing away flawlessly on his piano, and Jasper opening a fresh laptop since Emmett had broken his last one when they were wrestling. What would they think of the dog? What would they name her? That is, if she would ever be theirs to name.

The vehicle pulled to a gentle stop in front of the clinic while the rain came down in a very light sprinkle. Carlisle let the canine out, and she followed him inside, sniffing at the tiled floor in some places. There were only two other people with their pets in the waiting room. They both greeted him with the same, "Good morning, Doctor Cullen." Soon, Dr. Cassidy, Forks's trusted veterinarian, came in. A look of surprise crossed his face when he spied Carlisle with the husky sitting patiently at his feet.

"Carlisle," he said brightly, "I didn't know you had a pet."

The vampire chortled, "Yes, well, she's not actually mine. I found her on the roadside."

"Ahh, I see. Come, let's go in the back where we can speak more on the matter."

Carlisle nodded and stood. The husky stayed by his heels loyally.

"So," Dr. Cassidy began, "on the side of the road, you say?"

"Yes. Just yesterday, in fact."

"Well, just by looking at her, I can tell she's rather healthy. Looks a tad underweight, but it's not bad. Help me get her on the scale to see."

Carlisle nudged the animal gently, and she complied by stepped on the large, silver scale. The digital numbers counted up then stopped. She was 24.8 pounds. The vet examined her closely, checking her teeth, eyes, legs, and hips. He picked her up without a struggle and placed her on the table. He listened to her beating heart, nodding happily at the results.

"Hmm… a slightly sprained paw, but that should heal up swiftly. All her vital signs are strong, and I'd say she's approximately… a year and a half. In another six months, she should weigh somewhere between thirty-five to fifty pounds since she should be completely full-grown by then."

Carlisle smiled at the good news. Then, the question that Esme brought up sparked in his mind. "Can you see if she has a microchip?"

Dr. Cassidy nodded and left the room. He came in with a device that Carlisle had only seen on Animal Planet. The vet turned on the small machine then scanned across her back a few times. He looked at Carlisle.

"Nope. No microchip. You picked up a stray, Carlisle." A pleased grin played his lips. "Looks like you've got yourself a new dog. That is, if you want to keep her."

"Of course I'll keep her. Esme wouldn't dream of letting her go."

The dog let out a joyful bark, and her tail moved from side to side eagerly.

The vet laughed out loud. "Well, I'll need to give her vaccinations, but other than that, she'll be ready to go."

"I'll wait."

The dog lied motionless but whimpered once when Dr. Cassidy came in with an injection. Carlisle laid a comforting hand on her head as the needle pierced her skin. She neither growled nor snapped at the vet as Carlisle had seemed some dogs do. Of course, he never took the time to study dogs in the first place.

After the procedure of setting up his new pet's records, a dilemma crossed his mind. Where would he keep the dog now? Esme couldn't possibly hide her all day at the house, and he couldn't take her to the hospital with him. Oh, what to do? What to do?

Two white paws on his chest interrupted his thoughts, and Carlisle found himself staring into the husky's ice blue eyes once more. A whine escaped her, and her tail moved slightly. She tried to lick at his face, but he cringed back. He gripped her head tenderly and softly shook it back and forth.

He sighed, "I just don't know what I'm going to do with you, girl. I can't take you, and I can't send you back."

The vet came out from the back room. "Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know where I'm going to have this dog stay for today," Carlisle said simply. "I can't risk having my kids find her at home."

"Ahh, I see. Well, she can stay here if you approve."

Carlisle smiled a little. "That would be great."

As Carlisle paid the man, the husky pressed herself closer to his leg. She trailed behind him when he turned to walk out the door. He halted and looked down at her then began to force her to back up using his legs and pushing her slightly. Once she was far enough, they locked eyes again.

"No," he commanded. "You have to stay, pup. I'll be back later."

Surprisingly, the canine sat where Carlisle forced her back. Some sort of sadness was displayed in her eyes, and her ears went flat against her head. Her head tilted to the left, silently questioning him about the coming back part. Carlisle smiled at the dog and laughed to himself. She understood, but she was clearly not happy about it. He waved a short parting to her then got in his car and drove away.

Once she could no longer hear the purr of the Mercedes' engine, a long whine was released from her throat. There was suspicion in her mind that he would just leave her. No, not again. She wouldn't lose another chance for a family that cared.

She watched over her shoulder for the vet to come and take her to the back room again to be monitored, but he never came. One of the women sitting in the chairs stood and went to the back with her golden retriever who whined, tugging against the leash. The husky felt sympathy for him… probably here for a neutering. She shook her furry head from side to side, trying to get the thought out. She had more important things to worry about.

The other woman rose from her seat, hooking her dog's leash underneath the chair, which was nailed to the floor. The small Yorkie yipped twice and propped herself up on her hind legs, waving to her human. The lady giggled, patted her pet's head, then left to use the bathroom.

The husky trotted over to the glass door and stood on her rear legs to prop her white paws against the metal handle. It was raining a bit harder than when she got here, but it was nothing she wasn't used to. The man's face flashed in her mind, and her tail began to wag at the happy memory. The dog resumed standing on all fours then pushed against the door with her muscled shoulder. It started to slide open gently. The Yorkie stuck under the chair yapped at her, asking her what she was doing. She didn't stop to answer. As soon as there was a gap in the door wide enough to fit through, she slipped through it quickly and shot off down the sidewalk. Carlisle's face appeared in her mind once more, and her paws propelled her even faster. After all, loyalty was a big priority, and she would follow him anywhere.

* * *

_Well, bye-bye, puppy! She's off to...well, you should be able to guess where she's off to. How's _that_ for loyalty? Okay, I'll try to have chapter 3 up soon. Either that chapter or chapter 4 will be the Christmas one. Lol, Emmett broke Jasper's laptop. Clumsy oaf.  
Emmett: Hey, now. I take offense.  
Me: Oh...my...gosh! You're Em-Em-Em-Em-Emmett Cullen!!!!  
Emmett: Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes, I am.  
Me: *faints*  
Emmett: Uh oh. *sees computer* Hey! *randomly presses keys* What's this do? What's that do? What's this do? What's that-- *keyboard breaks* Oops... *places keyboard by me and walks away whistling*_


	3. The Sense

_Whoohoo! Chapter 3! Sorry it took so long. I had the BIGGEST writer's block, and of course school is also an issue. Once again, thanks a million to everyone who reviewed and favorited. I'm gonna have to dedicate a chapter to you guys. *sniffs* You make me feel so loved._

* * *

That smell…. That strange scent…. It was strongest near Carlisle and Esme's room. It mixed with the sweet aroma of Esme and the smell of fire while still retaining its own unique fragrance. It smelled like untainted air, pure snow, and… was that cinnamon? Emmett inhaled again. Yes, that was definitely a cinnamon-like odor. _It's got something to do with cinnamon_, he thought.

"Really, Emmett? Cinnamon?" Edward questioned. "I don't think so."

"Well, smart ass, take a whiff," said the bigger vampire, stepping back to allow Edward some room.

Edward took a deep breath, the smell rushing into his nose. Emmett had been right. There was certainly a sort of sweet, nutmeg-ish aroma.

Alice came rushing up to her "brothers". "Whatever it is, Carlisle took it with him. The smell is freshest in the garage."

Emmett groaned loudly. He threw his hands in the air in defeat, and Edward shook his head, chuckling to himself. Carlisle had the gift. Where exactly was he hiding it?

At the Forks hospital, all hell was breaking loose. Staff members were chasing a black and white husky up and down the hallways. Somehow, she had sneaked in when someone opened the automatic doors. It wasn't until a woman with a child pointed at her and said something that she was exposed. There were strange scents all around the hospital, and HIS scent was everywhere. She had to double back on everything.

"This way!"

"No, it's over here!"

"Wait, I see it!"

"Get it!"

The staff's shouts were complied together in a mass of incoherence while the pup kept eluding them. Her claws clicked on the titled floor, and she'd stop ever so often to pick up on HIS scent. She ran past two nurses behind a desk, and then the smell hit her like never before. HE was so close. She heard HIS voice before HE rounded the corner, and she barreled into HIS legs.

Carlisle stared down in disbelief. His staff had been right; the dog had found a way into the hospital. He bent down to stroke her head, and the employees came to halt behind her.

"What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to follow me," he said.

"Well, Dr. Cullen… we just wanted to—"

He looked up, "Oh, my apologies, Jeffery. I was speaking to the dog."

The male nurse blinked in confusion. Talking to a dog? Dogs couldn't understand. Could they…?

The workers dispersed soon enough, and Carlisle led the animal into his office. She lied down by his desk, watching his every move. He was amazed at how she hid from the personnel for so long while he dropped what he was doing as he followed her scent and the people's exclamations. She was truly an amazing dog.

He had to admit that he was a little apprehensive when he first left the room. What if she destroyed a much-needed file? What if she went on the floor? To his surprise, he returned to his office many times to find her lying in the exact spot she was in when he departed. It was relieving in one way, disturbing in another. Dogs just didn't do that.

At the end of the second hour she had been there, Carlisle noticed more movement than just a simple turn of the head. She sat up abruptly, her eyes fixed intently on the door. Her ears pressed forward as she stood to her full height. Carlisle found himself listening for anything she might hear, but there was nothing new. Just the regular sounds of his working area. Then, the door opened a fraction, and Diane, a woman who had long worked in the hospital, poked her head inside. Carlisle focused on his canine's every move; she was absolutely motionless from nose to tail. This hinted that she was probably weary around strangers.

"Doctor Cullen, I wanted to inform you that Mr. Farmingdale in room 302 checked out not too long ago," she said simply.

The doctor nodded, "Yes, I remember saying that he was in good health. That's great to hear."

The woman nodded.

Without warning, the pup darted forward and through the door before even Carlisle could react. She bolted down the hallway and to the entrance to the stairway. Carlisle shot up from his seat and tailed along, at least trying to keep her in sight. The animal was quicker than he imagined as he watched her ascend the flights of stairs in record time. Then, she exited on the third floor with him just a flight behind.

She came to a halt outside a patient's room and began to whine, scratching at the door. Carlisle grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, but she whirled her head around and snapped at his hand. When he drew back, she stared at him, her whines becoming more and more frantic. Nurses appeared from inside neighboring rooms to investigate the commotion, and the dog scratched at the wooden door again. She twisted her furry head toward Carlisle, and with a single bark, began tugging on his white robe. That's when he heard it. The heart monitor inside started beeping swiftly, and he heard an old man's groan. A heart attack…

Carlisle burst through the door with his pet and the nurses right on his heels. The pup sat on the armchair that was in the room, watching nervously as the humans subdued the elder. HE was in the middle of all the action, but she could see that there was something else going on in HIS mind other than what was happening to the patient. Those topaz eyes were troubled and somewhat confused, and HE kept glancing at her from time to time. Finally, the heart monitor slowed to a steady beep, and she got down from the chair and went over to the aged man. When she placed her chin on his bedside, her nose touched his wrinkled hand. Shakily, he picked it up and put it on her head even though his eyes were closed. Carlisle stood stationary, as did the nurses, staring at the odd sight. Once the atmosphere had been fully settled, they commenced returning to their jobs.

"Come on, girl," Carlisle said softly while he waited at the door for her. "Let's go." She only met his eyes unblinkingly. "He'll be okay now. I promise."

For a split second, he thought he saw the corners of her mouth pull up in a small smile. Once he blinked, she looked like a normal dog once more. She gently pulled away from the patient and joined the doctor by his side. The sense to protect was dissipating now, and she could leave the old man without worry.

On the way back to his office, Carlisle couldn't shake the thought that she somehow _knew_ the man was going to have a heart attack. It was downright mind-boggling. If they would have been a few seconds later, he would have certainly died. He had heard of dogs sensing medical changes in people, like a dog sensing a developing cancer cell in his owner or knowing when he may have a seizure, but realizing when a heart attack was coming on? Was that possible?

The rest of the day was routine. Carlisle was in and out of his office many times. He came back once to find that a worker had given the dog a chicken breast from the lounge as a snack. When the day was over, she trailed behind him as she had done times before. He opened the car door for her, and she plopped down on the seat as though it were hers to own. When he slid into the driver's seat, he whipped out his cell phone to call Esme. There was a ring then an answer.

"Esme," he stated, "you won't believe the day I just had."

"Oh, was it bad?" she asked.

He chortled, "No, but was rather strange in its own way."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. Esme… _our_ dog is quite special."

There was a pause on the other line. "You just said—_our_ d—really!? You mean she's ours?"

"Yes, Esme. She's ours." He could imagine his wife's excited face at his words.

"Ohhh, Carlisle! That's wonderful! I can't wait to see her."

"Heheh, I'll be home soon. Love you."

"I love you, too."

The line was disconnected, and Carlisle pressed the gas pedal a little harder. Counting today, three days until Christmas. She hadn't been with him that long, but Carlisle already felt himself falling for the pup. He had never had a dog before; none of the family ever had in their lives as humans. But there were things that came first on his agenda. First, gather as much information about huskies as possible. Second, have Esme take her for tomorrow and the day after that. Come Christmas Eve, the dog would be revealed, and hopefully, they could all live as one happy family.

* * *

_Aww, one happy family. So sweet. Well, chapter 4 will DEFINATELY be the Christmas one. Now, I shall repeat myself. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED AND FAVORITED. I love you all. Hugs! *attempts to hug readers* Oh, and a huge thanks to CoCo1996 for reviewing each chapter. I appreciate it big time. ^_^_


	4. Merry Christmas

_I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!!!! I truly am. Things in life have been crazy and hectic with school and finals and homework and blah, blah, blah. I know I've been away for a while, and I hated to keep you all waiting. I take the time right now to thank the two people who checked up on me : Little-Pooh-Bear and 13stars. If it weren't for you two, I probably would have taken a lot longer. So if anyone else knows these two, and you love my story, be sure to thank them. I know I sure do!_

* * *

Another night of successfully keeping the pup secret passed easily. When the sun rose the next morning, Carlisle and Esme left simultaneously with Esme in the Volvo. Carlisle's plan was put into action, and Esme was more than happy to take her beloved dog for the day. The pup eagerly followed the woman into the different vehicle and made herself comfortable on the back seat.

Esme's plans for the day were to drive to Seattle to bring her pet to the groomer's for cleaning, then to the pet store for a collar and maybe a few toys, and to the dog park for playtime, and finally back home for rest and respite. She would have the dog tomorrow as well, but she was undecided about the agenda. She'd think of something before the day was over.

She took the Volvo and made it to Seattle in record time. Normally, Esme was not one to drive quickly, but she needed to get to the groomer's before it became too busy to accept a walk-in. The dog didn't look as horrible as some dogs that roamed the streets, but a bath and a trim wouldn't hurt.

The place was named Great Dog Grooming. (A/N: This IS a real place. I looked it up.) The woman behind the desk flashed Esme a friendly smile and let her eyes drift down to the leashless husky. It wasn't like many dogs to waltz so willingly into the groomer's place without being dragged in. Only a certain handful came in with wagging tails. To Esme's relief, the facility was not swarming with dogs so there was a good chance she'd get in and out quickly.

The pup didn't whine as she was given a bath. She didn't growl or snap at the groomer when he gave her fur a touch up. Esme realized that Carlisle had been right about the dog being special. Christmas couldn't arrive soon enough.

After the grooming was finished, she drove to the pet store, rolling down the back window to let her pet stick her head out. When they went inside, Esme approached the wall where the dog accessories were hanging. There were simple collars and leashes, but Esme wanted the very best for her pup so she chose a supple, brown leather collar with aquamarine jewels on silver circles and a royal blue leash. The canine accepted the collar eagerly, holding her head high to allow Esme to hook it. Her tail wagged happily, and she rubbed against Esme's hand in thanks.

"Oh, that's my pretty girl," the female vampire cooed, bending down to her pet's level. She stroked her head tenderly. "Yeah, you're my pretty girl."

The dog pulled away from her then nosed a white discus that hung on the rack. When Esme picked it up, she also grabbed a rope toy and a tennis ball as extras. Hopefully the pup would enjoy them.

The rest of the day was nothing too exciting. Carlisle called around 2:00 Esme to check on her progress. At the dog park, people couldn't help but stop to pet the husky, and she seemed to adore all the attention. It was only when a Dalmatian barked at her did she show interest in leaving Esme's side. The woman unhooked the leash, and she darted off to join the spotted dog.

(Yes, this is now a dog-to-dog conversation.)

"Hey, husky," he greeted, sniffing her.

"Hey, yourself, Spots," she joked as she sat down next to him. She absentmindedly scratched her right ear. "So…which one's yours?"

The Dalmatian pointed his nose toward a family of four sitting on a bench. The man had an arm wrapped around the woman lovingly. She was holding a baby in her arms, and a boy that appeared to be six years old was standing in front of them.

"Those over there," he stated, his tail wagging at the sight.

The husky nodded. "And they call you…?"

"Domino. What about you?"

She looked over her shoulder at Esme who was chatting away excitedly on her cell phone. "Her and her mate, but he's not here."

"And your name is?"

"Uhh… " Her name? She had one, but that was long ago, and she couldn't remember it. What did the woman call her before? '_Oh, that's my pretty girl…_' No, not name in that sentence.

Suddenly, there was a short, high-pitched whistle, and the husky's ears perked up. She twisted her head around, and the woman was standing up.

"Here, pup!" she called.

She bid farewell to the Dalmatian and trotted away to join her owner. The canine felt troubled though. She did not know her name, and she wanted to know very badly. When was she going to find out?

The next day when Esme and Carlisle disappeared in the morning, Alice rushed to the garage without hesitation. It was her job to find any trace of the mysterious gift. Edward was in Carlisle's room checking for information on the computer just in case he looked up anything unusual. Emmett was searching the closets, and Jasper scrutinized the cabinets and drawers. Even Rosalie took an interest in their work and agreed to look into anything not already taken.

"Guys, I found something!" Alice yelled, which made the rest of the family come running.

They gathered around the smallest vampire as she stood from her squatting position. In her fingers was a small piece of black hair. The others drew in closer, and Jasper took it gingerly.

"Could be one of your split ends," joked Emmett as he laughed. Alice glared and slapped his arm.

She turned her head away and said, "I don't get split ends."

"Denial." Emmett then brushed something off of his shoulder.

"No," interjected Jasper. "This isn't Alice's. Edward, did you find anything on the computer?"

"Nothing," he answered.

"I didn't see much in the dresser in their room or hidden under the tree," said Rosalie.

Emmett added, "And there wasn't anything in the closets."

They sighed in unison. Carlisle and Esme were doing an impressive job of hiding the present. It was like someone being told about an amazing surprise but then being forced to wait for it. On the bright side, tonight was Christmas Eve, and the Cullen family would open just a few of their gifts and leave the rest for Christmas morning when the Denali clan visited.

Through the rest of the day as the Cullens tried to busy themselves with meaningless activities, every one of them found himself or herself glancing anxiously at the clock. They played in the snow outside and had a snowball fight. Afterwards, Alice unnecessarily hung more ornaments on the tree while Jasper tried to adjust the string of lights. Emmett channel flipped, and Rosalie was buried in a Cosmopolitan magazine. Edward cleaned anything that seemed to need it. When time finally escaped them, Esme and Carlisle came home before they realized it.

Emmett couldn't help but grin widely as Esme walked through the door to the den. Alice bounced excitedly in her place a few times, and Jasper picked up on her happiness. Edward went to put away the broom and quickly returned to the rest of the family; Rosalie shared a warm smile.

"All right, all of you," began Esme, "Carlisle and I have been talking and--" The "kids" sucked in a deep breath "—we decided to make you wait until tomorrow."

"Aww, no!"

"Esme!"

"Not fair!"

"Come on!"

"It's been forever!"

Their protests mixed together in one big objection. Esme started to laugh, and she held up her hand to silence them.

"Whoa, whoa. Relax, you all," she said calmly.

That started up an entirely new ruckus.

"Quiet!" she commanded in that motherly tone, and they instantly shut their mouths. "You all want to see what we got you?"

"YES!" was the unanimous reply.

"Did you hear that Carlisle?"

"I heard. I have it. I'm coming. I'm coming," said the doctor.

The young vampires cheered, and their excitement built. The strange scent that had lingered in the house for three days became stronger with every step Carlisle took. Alice's bouncing increased, and the transferred motion moved Jasper up and down as well. Rose gripped Emmett's arm while he placed his hand over hers, and Edward sat up eagerly in his chair.

Carlisle appeared under the arcing entrance to the den with a blue leash in his hand, exactly as Alice had foreseen. Esme stepped off to the side wearing a bright smile. The doctor tugged on the leash a few times and whistled shortly. Edward's jaw dropped before anyone else's reaction could be made because Carlisle had let the image enter his mind for a brief second. Then, the full group saw it. Standing at Carlisle's side with a big, red bow on its head was the black and white husky with beautiful, blue eyes. Her tail wagged happily as she seemed to smile at the sight.

Alice screamed enthusiastically, "You got us a dog!?"

"She's all ours," confirmed Esme.

Each one of them ran to pet the canine laughing and talking. Carlisle couldn't help but tense because his fear had reemerged. Edward looked up at him and shook his head comfortingly, a sign that no one was thinking of that. He released a sigh of relief and unhooked the dog. She licked Emmett's face, which he accepted, and she rolled over for a belly rub from anyone who would give it to her.

"So what's her name?" questioned Rosalie.

"That's what we haven't decided yet," Carlisle answered. "We wanted you all to choose a name."

After the dog had rolled back over and sat on her haunches, everyone backed away. It was as though looking at her would spark an idea for a name.

Alice piped up, "What about Angel? She's just as sweet as one."

To their surprise, the pup shook her head from side to side.

"Whoa! Did you see that? Tell me I'm not the only one that saw that!" Emmett exclaimed.

"I think you'll learn that she shows more intelligence than an average dog," Carlisle said.

"So… we should just rattle off names until she likes one of them?"

"I would believe so."

"Lyla," suggested Esme. The name received another headshake.

"Crystal," Alice said, but she got the same result.

"How about Picky?" Rosalie scoffed. That earned her a growl. "Well, you are!"

_Salem_.

"Pepper." Emmett's idea was rejected, too.

_Salem_.

Edward kept hearing the same voice over and over in his head. Someone was thinking of a name, but they weren't saying it.

"Isis." Jasper didn't succeed.

_Salem_!

This was a feminine voice so it couldn't have been Carlisle. It wasn't Rosalie's, and it was a slightly lower pitch than Alice's. Before he could think about it any longer, six pairs of topaz eyes were on his face, waiting for a suggestion. He hesitated.

"Salem," he said after his pause. The husky barked in agreement and stood to her full height.

"Well, that's it. Salem it is then," verified Carlisle.

Salem barked again and spun around in a circle. She had a name again, and it was a good one, too. Her tail was moving back and forth madly as she stared into the golden eyes of the vampires. Of course, she could tell that these were not normal people. They didn't even seem like people at all, but that didn't matter. They were her owners… her family.

* * *

_So...how was it? Think Salem is a good name? Well, at least I can stop calling her "the dog" or "the canine" or other things like that. It was starting to get on my nerves.  
Anyways, now that the Cullens have a new puppy, how will that affect their lives? What sort of surprises does Salem have for them? Tune into chapter 5 for more information. Also, you'll get to see the Denalis' reactions to our four-legged friend._


	5. Edward's Bond

_Chapter 5! Chapter 5! YAY!! Well, it didn't take me as long to upload something this time as it did last time. Hooray for me! I'm sorry to say, but this isn't going to be the chapter with the Denalis, but the next one will. Then, it's back to school for the Cullen kids. Boo! They have to leave poor little Salem home alone. Well, not really. Esme will be there. Anyways, on with the story!_

* * *

Salem sat at Alice's feet and allowed her to attach the red bow that was on her head to her collar. The girl's hands were cold, but Salem didn't mind. So far, she took a liking to the largest of the humans because he just gave off the vibe that he was a dog person. The blonde next to him would occasionally look at her and smile. The smallest was very smiley and quirky, and the blonde male next to her seemed to be nervous. Salem would look over her shoulder at him, her eyes bearing into his, and he would slowly reach forward and stroke her head almost as if he was afraid to hurt her.

Then, there was one of the family that peaked her interest more than anything. The bronze-haired guy sitting without a female next to him kept staring at her unblinkingly. She felt the slightest urge to growl at him, to give him some warning to stop watching her so intently. It was almost as if he was challenging her to a fight. Without her noticing, her muscles tensed underneath her fur, which was something Alice felt.

"Salem, are you okay?" she asked as she petted the dog's head comfortingly.

Salem didn't pay her any attention because all of her focus was on Edward. He was just staring and sitting… sitting and staring.

"Hey, Edward, pass me the remote," Emmett said out of the blue.

His little brother didn't respond. The pup had locked her eyes on him, and it frightened him somewhat. Those azure eyes displayed some sort of cleverness that he had never seen in an animal before.

"Edward… give me the remote."

Silence.

"Edward! Hey! Ed!" Emmett started to snap his fingers in front of Edward's face. "Eddie! Yoo-hoo. Earth to Edward!" Emmett growled quietly then wriggled his shoe off of his foot. He chucked the shoe at him without much force but enough to snap him out of his trance.

"Huh? W-Wha'?" Edward shook his head and turned in Emmett's direction. "What?"

After he picked up his shoe, Emmett pointed to the remote. "The remote."

"Oh, here."

When he gave the bigger vampire the control, he twisted his head to look at Salem again, but she wasn't there. He recalled a faint mumbling when he had stared at her. Then, his mind wandered to a few minutes before that whenever he heard an unknown voice in his head. Could he hear the dog's thoughts? Was that even possible? He had never read an animal's mind before because it was never possible. Animals never thought on such a high level of intelligence.

"'_I think you'll learn that she shows more intelligence that an average dog_,'" Carlisle had said.

That was it. Carlisle could help. Edward rose from his seat and headed up the kitchen where he found Carlisle holding a small, dry piece of food in his hand. Salem was at his feet, her focus all on the treat.

"Sit," commanded Carlisle, and Salem instantly sat on the floor. The doctor handed her the treat. "Smart girl."

"Carlisle?" Edward said before taking a seat next to him.

"Yes, Edward?"

"I wanted to talk to you about…" The mind-reading vampire noticed that Salem was watching him again, and the mumbling inside of his head began again. "Her."

"There's not a problem, is there?" Carlisle asked worriedly. He spotted the way Salem was looking at Edward. She seemed a little tense just as Edward did.

Edward tried to ignore the ice blue gaze of the canine and locked his eyes on Carlisle's face. "You said she had more intelligence that an average dog. Exactly how much more does she have?"

The older vampire stroked Salem's head tenderly. "I'm not entirely sure. The way she acted when she was at the hospital with me was puzzling. It's as if she knows things." Carlisle took her head in his hands, and she concentrated on him. "Have you truly looked deep into her eyes? It's as if they hold some sort of intellect that I myself have never seen.

"She acts differently towards us in comparison to other animals. They cower and run in fear, but she stood still and let me pick her up. Don't you see, Edward? She doesn't care what we are because she seems to trust us."

"But Carlisle… I still don't understand," Edward admitted. "She's a dog! They're supposed to run around and bark, chase tails, chase cars, do dog things! Not this!"

"This? Exactly what is 'this'?"

"I don't know, Carlisle! Every time I look at her I hear this mumbling in my head, and when we were trying to decide on a name for her, I kept hearing this unknown voice saying the name 'Salem'."

Carlisle's face instantly displayed shock. From what it sounded like, Edward could read Salem's mind. Fascinating.

"Edward, try to focus on the mumble. If you hear anything, just say it out loud," said Carlisle. He let go of Salem's head and got a miniature milk bone out from behind him. The husky's tail wagged, and she inched forward, barely moving from her sitting position. "Salem. Salem, do you want this?"

The mutter became clearer.

"Stand, girl."

Salem obeyed.

"Still want it?"

_Ye…_

"Ye--" Edward repeated.

"This? Is this what you want? This treat?" questioned Carlisle.

_Yeah_!

"Carlisle, I heard it! She said, 'Yeah'!"

Carlisle quickly let Salem devour the milk bone.

_Thank you, Carlisle_, she thought.

"Thank you, Carlisle," Edward reiterated.

The doctor smiled and patted and scratched the dog. "You're welcome, Salem."

Edward kneeled beside her and placed a hand on her back. She faced him, and she placed a paw on his shoulder. She knew he was without a mate, and he was lonely. Maybe she could help ease his aloneness.

_I love you, Edward_.

"I… love you, too, Salem."

She barked once then rubbed her head against him. He hugged her, laughing happily. Carlisle smiled more as Salem knocked his son over and began to lick his face. A bond had been formed between these two, and Carlisle had a feeling that Salem would be useful to Edward in the future. Then, she stepped back, sat down, and yawned widely.

_I'm a little sleepy_.

Edward stood up and brushed himself up before scooping Salem into his arms. Her thick fur protected her against the temperature of his body as she allowed herself to be carried up the spiral staircase and into Edward's room. He set her down on the wooden floor, and she sniffed around, taking in the new scents. Edward sat down on his couch, watching her. His mind wandered as millions of questions floated in his head.

"Hey, Salem," he said to get her attention. Once she looked at him, he sighed quickly, realizing that he was about to talk to a dog like it was a human. "Do you mind if I ask a few questions?"

Salem trotted to him and jumped onto the furniture next to him. _Okay. I'm listening_.

"Was Salem your name before?"

_Actually_, she hesitated, _I don't remember my name before. I just chose this one because I saw it on a sign when I was coming back from Seattle with… with…_

"Esme?"

_Yeah, Esme._

"So… you can read?"

_A little bit, yes. _

"Wow."

The questioning went on for what seemed like forever. Edward had found out Salem had been born in Alaska (Anchorage to be exact) and was purchased as a puppy by a man as a birthday gift for his pregnant wife. The woman had named her son Jason, and Salem was sometimes ignored for the needs of the baby. Jason would pull her ears until she couldn't take it anymore, and she snapped at him one day. The woman had seen this and slapped Salem on the side of her head to correct her. Salem got the message that she wasn't wanted at that home anymore so she fled and made her way into Canada. Then, she was picked up by a single man who was an elementary schoolteacher, and he frequently tutored kids in their homes, and he sometimes brought Salem with him. That's where she learned how to read. When the man was killed in a car crash, she couldn't be taken care of by any of his sisters so they gave her to a shelter where she stayed there for a month. Salem escaped one day and traveled down to Washington on her own. Once there, she roamed Port Angeles rummaging for food in dumpsters behind restaurants. Then, she went to Seattle where she was injured by a drunken man and finally made her way down to Forks where Carlisle had found her.

After her life story, Salem rested her head on Edward's lap and heaved a great sigh. Her eyes closed slowly as she felt the boy gently rub behind her ears. He shifted his position from sitting to lying down with her head on his stomach. Edward watched as Salem's breathing became regular when she drifted into a slumber. Esme checked in on him to see what he was up to, and once she saw Salem sleeping on his midsection, she hurried to get her camera. After taking a picture and having Carlisle see the sight for himself, they left the boy and his dog alone for the night. Slowly, Edward removed the red bow that Alice had tied on Salem's collar and placed it on his nightstand. He smiled at the husky before lightly giving her an entire body stroke, and he leaned back and turned on the television. He felt a new connection with Salem, and even though he had just met her less than three hours ago, Edward wasn't going to give her up for the world. Suddenly, he didn't feel so alone any longer.

* * *

_Aww, so cute! Ahh, the bond between a boy and his dog, right? Actually, in this case, the boy's a vampire, and the dog's a freakin' genius dog. But that's not a problem, is it?  
Edward: No, it's not.  
Me: You're right! It's not! I'm the author, and what I say goes.  
Edward: *nods*  
Me: Now, dance, vampire boy. DANCE!!  
Edward: ....... You don't own me...  
Me: DARN YOU, STEPHANIE MEYER!!!!  
Edward: You didn't take your medicine, did you?  
Me: YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!!! *runs away* It's my gum, and you can't have it!_


End file.
